The field of the disclosure relates generally to electrically insulative cases for electrical devices and, more particularly, to electrically insulative cases including a frame having a plurality of possible orientations.
At least some known electrical systems include an electrical device that is coupled to a circuit and receives electrical current transmitted through the circuit. Typically, such systems include an electrically insulative case that encloses at least a portion of an electrical device and inhibits current flowing to the exterior of the case. In at least some known electrical systems, the case includes an opening that allows access to an interior of the case. However, objects such as wires and tools are sometimes positioned through the opening and can contact current carrying components of the electrical system. Accordingly, some cases include a frame and/or a cover to restrict access through the opening. However, known frames and covers limit the electrical devices that are accommodated by the case. Moreover, at least some known frames and covers require fasteners and tools to assemble. As a result, the cost and time required to assemble electrical systems including such cases are increased.